I Need You Girl : Episode1
by lian.dyrm
Summary: Go HyeMi,gadis yg sbeenarnya gembira namun didepan orang yg tidak dikenalnya begitu dingin. berbeda dnegan Kim TaeHyung, pria yg ingin berbuat seenaknya dan dia memiliki wajah tampan yg membuat semua orang terpukau. Ini FF pertama aku mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita atau tokoh. ini asli ceritaku dengan banyak inspirasi dari banyak FF and Drama. yg gak suka,gak usah baca ;) :)


Episode 1 : Aroma Kopi

"Kring…! Kring…! Kring…!" Aku dengan cepat membuka mataku, menatap sinar pagi yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamarku. Aku mematikan jam weker yang masih bordering dan segera bersiap untuk hari pertamaku sebagai karyawan magang. Aku sudah memilih pakaian yang kukenakan dan memeriksa kembali barang bawaanku. Proses seleksinya cukup susah, dan hanya ada 5 orang saja yang diterima, dan salah satu orang itu adalah aku.

"Hye Mi!" aku mengenal suara ini, Yoon Ji Na, temanku sejak kecil. Dia membuka pintu kamarku dan menatapku dengan gembira.

"Ada apa?"

"Hei! Aku ini seniormu, jadi hormatlah padaku."

"Hanya karena aku melanjutkan kuliahku dan kau yang duluan, kau jadi sangat sombong." Aku memukul pelan lengannya.

"Pergi bersama?" dia mengendikkan bahunya.

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin pergi sendiri."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan. Aku yang akan mengarahkanmu nantinya. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Dia melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu pergi. Aku segera mengunci pintu kamar dan juga mengunci pintu rumah.

"Hei! Hei! Hei!" seseorang begitu rebut, menendangiku walaupun tidak keras. Aku merasa terganggu, jadi aku pun menutupi kepalaku dengan bantal. Tapi lagi lagi orang itu menendangiku.

"Iya! Iya! Aku bangun, lihat?" aku bangun walaupun mataku masih terpejam.

"Ayahmu memanggilmu. Jadi cepatlah bangun dan pergi keruangannya." Orang itu, Oh Jae Suk, adalah pengawal pribadiku, walaupun sebenarnya aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Aku bangun dan berjalan perlahan, berusaha menemukan ruang kerja ayahku dengan mata terpejam. Aku sudah sangat hafal, jadi tidak terlalu sulit. Aku segera merebahkan diriku disofa ruang kerja ayahku.

"Jadi, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu kemarin?" suara berat ayahku terdengar. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan menatapnya yang sedang mengancingkan jasnya.

"Aku akan ditempatmu begitu aku siap. Tapi sekarang aku harus belajar banyak tentang perusahaanmu. Jadi aku harus menyiapkan diriku dahulu. Aku tidak ingin sepertimu yang memulai bisnis ketika sangat muda."

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu bersiaplah dan pergi. Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam jika kau tidak ingin ketahuan. Dan aku juga tidak akan memanjakanmu disana. Mengerti?"

"Iya, ayahku." Aku tersenyum lebar dan dibalas senyum olehnya.

"Bekerjalah dengan baik selama 3 bulan kedepan. Aku tidak akan membantumu jika ada kesulitan. Jadi, cepat pergi." Aku memeluk ayahku dan mencium pipinya lalu segera berisiap untuk hari pertamaku sebagai karyawan magang.

"Kau pakai mobil apa hari ini?" Jae Suk segera berada disampingku ketika aku keluar dari kamarku. Aku tidak ingin terlalu mencolok, tetapi aku juga tidak ingin diremehkan. Aku bukan anak yang sepenuhnya patuh kepada orang tua, tapi aku juga bukan anak pembangkang. Aku memikirkan mobil yang biasa saja jadi aku pun segera mengambil kunci mobil pertamaku. Mobil yang kubeli dari tabungan selama 5 tahun dan segera kupakai untuk membeli mobil yang saat itu sedang ramai dibicarakan.

"Hei, aku akan pakai mobil lamaku. Jadi pergilah duluan." Aku segera mendorongnya pergi dengan kakiku.

Aku memasuki gedung besar itu dengan gembira. _R &D_ _CORPORATION_ menghiasi gedung itu dengan indah. Dengan cepat aku memasuki gedung itu dan mendapati barisan kecil yang sedang berbaris. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku untuk mendekati barisan kecil itu.

"Kau Go Hye Mi?" seorang wanita dengan rambut digulung rapih menegurku dengan tongkat panjang ditangannya. Aku mengangguk gugup.

"Kalau begitu, bergabunglah dengan rekan-rekanmu." Ji Na berada di samping wanita itu sambil memegang papan yang mungkin berisi daftar nama kami. Aku dengan segera berbaris di samping barisan.

"Di mana Kim Tae Hyung? Seharusnya dia tidak boleh terlambat. Buat kesal saja." Wanita dengan rambut digulung itu menggerutu sambil memainkan tongkatnya pada kami.

"Tenanglah Eonni, mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang." Ji Na terlihat menenangkan.

"Segera setelah dia datang, akan kupukul bokongnya dengan Anne." Wanita itu mengelus tongkatnya, Anne pastilah tongkatnya. Seorang pria Nampak berlari ke arah barisan. Semua orang tampak terpukau dengannya. Bahkan aku sendiri sedikit terpukau, hanya sedikit.

"Kau Kim Tae Hyung?" Ji Na bertanya. Pria itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ke..kenapa kau terlambat?" wanita itu tampak gugup.

"Maafkan saya, tadi aku sedikit pusing dengan jalan kesini. Maafkan saya." Dia membungkuk kepada wanita itu.

"Re Na Eonni?" Ji Na tampak memanggil waniita itu.

"Oh? Kenapa?" Re Na tampak sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kita harus memandu mereka berkeliling sebelum CEO Kim datang."

"Ehm! Saya Song Re Na dan ini Yoon Ji Na. Kami akan menjadi Pengarah kalian selama 3 bulan. Kalian yang telah ditegur selama 3kali atau lebih akan didiskuilifikasikan sebagai karyawan magang dan tidak akan menjadi karyawan tetap. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti." Kami serempak menjawab.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai penjelajahannya." Ji Na tersenyum gembira dan berjalan mendahului kami. Dia menjelaskan banyak hal dan meberi tahu kami dimana dapur, toilet, ruang mesin, tangga darurat, dan yang lainnya. Tapi yang membuat kami gembira adalah, meja kami sendiri.

"Ahh, kopi ini terlalu pahit." Aku mengeluh dan meludahkan sisa kopi yang masih dimulutku. Kufikir aku sudah menambahkan gula tadi. Seseorang memegang pundakku dan dengan cepat aku menoleh.

"Bagaimana? Aku sengaja memilihkan mejamu yang dekat dengan jendela." Kata Ji Na sambil menuangkan 2 sendok gula kegelasnya.

"Aku senang. Tapi aku sedikit rishi dengan Kim Tae Hyung. Di berada tepat didepanku dan dia hari ini dia menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kantor." Aku menyeruput kopiku.

"Hei, tapi kudengar salah satu dari kalian adalah anak dari CEO Kim. Dan itu tentunya bukan kau." Ji Na mencolek bahuku. Aku berdecak kesal lalu pergi ke mejaku dengan segelas kopi ditanganku.

"Hye Mi, mau ikut ke kantin?" Shin Yu Rae, perempuan dengan dress polos berwarna putih selutut itu mendatangiku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengikuti dia juga Hong HyeHyeon, Gil Hyun Gu dan Ae Ah Ra.

"Hei, bukankah kau fikir Tae Hyung itu tampan?" Ah Ra bertanya padaku.

"Ehm… tidak juga." Aku menjawab sejujur mungkin.

"Aku sependapat denganmu Hye Mi. Aku berfikir bahwa dia tidak setampan aku." Hyun Gu tersenyum gembira padaku.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" seseorang tiba-tiba duduk disampingku. Dia tersenyum lebar kepada kami yang kaget akan kehadirannya.

"Kami… kami hanya membahas te..tentang kantin ini. Sangat bagus!" Ah Ra tampak gelagapan menjawab Tae Young yang tepat berada didepannya.

"Oh. Aku Kim Tae Hyung. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Dia membungkukkan dirinya. "Maaf, tapi aku belum terlalu kenal kalian."

"Aku Ae Ah Ra dan disampingku Gil Hyun Gu."

"Aku Shin Yu Rae. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku Go Hye Mi." setelah itu, aku pun melanjutkan lagi memakan makan siangku. Aku melihat mereka tidak percaya dengan sikapku, tapi aku melihat kalau Tae Hyung Nampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Sudah selesai makannya?" Re Na tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya dengan aura kemarahan yang dibawanya. Dengan segera kami mengembalikan nampan dan berlari menuju kantor kami, dan meninggalkan Re Na di belakang.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatnya marah." Ji Na membukakan pintu untuk kami. Dia berkacak pinggang dan menatap kami satu persatu. "Pergilah ke tempat Manager Song Ji Hyo. Dan ambil sebanyak mungkin yang bisa kalian bawa. Susun file itu digudang berdasarkan tanggal,bulan dan tahun. jika kalian salah sedikit saja dalam menyusunnya, mungkin besok atau lusa kalian akan berada dirumah sakit."

"Dimana?!" Hyun Gu langsung berseru.

Ini sungguh melelahkan. Kami harus melabelkan dengan label R&D dan menyusunnya satu persatu. Ah Ra, Hyun Gu bahkan Yu Rae sudah tertidur disamping file-file yang berserakan. Tapi ada Go Hye Mi, gadis itu menurutku sangat kaku dan dingin.

"Hei." Go Hye Mi, dia sedang berbicara padaku. Tentu saja, hanya kami berdua yang masih sadar.

"Ada apa?" aku memosisikan dudukku.

"Kenapa kau menatap seperti ada sesuatu. Apa kita pernah bertemu?" dia memandangku seakan aku telah melukai pundaknya. Aku pun melanjutkan memberi label.

"Aku baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

"Iya paman?" aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu dia menatapku dan sekarang dia sudah memegang ponselnya tanpa menatapku. Benar-benar wanita aneh.

"Wanita aneh sangat banyak disekitarku." Aku bergumam.

"Iya, aku masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu. Apa Ji Na pergi kerumah paman lagi? Apa dia mabuk?" Hye Mi tampak khawatir. Ji Na? senior Yoon Ji Na? "Oh, baiklah. Sebentar lagi akan selesai. Aku akan segera menjemputnya. Paman seharusnya mengunci pintu. Oke."

"Pergilah." Aku tahu dia pasti ingin bilang kalau dia mau menjemput temannya itu.

"Apa?"

"Temanmu. Yang sedang mabuk. Pergilah, aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua. Jangan lupa bawa mereka bersamamu. Aku sangat terganggu dengan dengkuran mereka." Aku menatap dari sudut mataku, dia membangunkan mereka satu persatu lalu menarik mereka walaupun mereka belum terlalu sadar. Dia wanita yang cukup kuat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." Dia tersenyum padaku dan berlalu begitu saja. Seketika itu juga, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tepat dimana jantungku berada, detakan itu semakin cepat ketika aku mengingat senyum tulusnya.

"Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" Aku merasakan detak jantung memompa dengan cepat. Tapi kenapa? Ponselku bordering dan yang terlihat dilayar adalah Jae Suk.

" _Kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?_ "

"Pelan-pelan. Aku masih dikantor dan kira-kira masih ada 100 file lagi yang harus diberi label. Bisa datang membantuku?" seketika itu juga sambungan terputus. Aku merasa kalau tenggorokanku kering, jadi aku pergi keluar untuk membuat kopi. Getaran ponselku berdering lagi.

" _Maaf Tae Hyung. Tapi kata Tuan Kim aku tidak boleh membantumu. Kalau begitu aku tutup telponnya. Sampai jumpa._ "

"Apa? Katanya dia akan membantuku ketika aku kesulitan. Sekarang aku kesulitan dan dia bilang tidak bisa? Ahh! Yang benar saja." Aku melempar kopiku begitu saja. Aku bisa merasakan kalau ayahku sedang duduk manis dikursinya dan tertawa gembira menceritakanku disini. "Ahh! Disini sangat indah. Lampu-lampu berkerlap-kerlip hingga aku tidak bisa melihat bintang dan kunang-kunang. Suara berlalu lintas dan kegiatan membuatku tidak bisa mendengar jangkrik. Ibu, apa kau senang disana? Apa kau ingin aku datang menemanimu?"

"Hei!" aku hampir saja terjatuh ketika teriakan itu terdengar begitu saja. Dia berdiri tepat didepan pintu. Dia tampak basah kuyup, dadanya naik turun. Mungkin karena dia sedang kesal.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau, Kim Tae Hyung?" dia bertanya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apa dia mengenaliku?

"Iya, aku Kim Tae Hyung." Dia berjalan mendekat kearahku sehingga wajahnya dapat kukenali. Walaupun penerangannya cukup minim, tapi aku bsia mengenalinya. Go Hye Mi.

"Kau sengaja melempar kopimu, Hah?! Lihat diriku, apa kau fikir aku ini tempat sampah?" dia terlihatsangat menakutkan dengan rambut basah serta baju putihnya yang kini berwarna kehitaman.

"Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Aku mendekatinya perlahan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membuang kopimu? Kau beruntung orang itu adalah aku, kalau itu CEO Kim atau nenek-nenek, kamu bisa apa menghadapi omelan mereka?"

"Terima kasih. Tapi apa kau tidak kedinginan?" dia menggeleng. Tapi dia pasti tidak nyaman dengan pakaiannya. Apa aku harus mengantarnya pulang? Tapi diakan membawa mobilnya sendiri. Tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang dan kemana temannya?

"Aku tidak kedinginan. Apa kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

"Masih ada beberapa."

"Mau kubantu?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Secepat itukha dia menjemput temannya?

"Jika kau mau." Aku memberikannya senyum dan dia membalas senyumku.


End file.
